Izumi Lio
Izumi Lio (いずみ·リオ Izumi Lio) is a shinigami for the Death Pediatrics Ward. Biography At first, he's known as the cold and sadistic character, and like Meroko and Takuto, can turn into a animal plushie of a dog. However, he cannot transform as easily as the others because he can't speak nor transform easily back into human form. He tends to call others by nicknames instead of their real names (e.g Me-chan, Mi-ki, Ta-kun.) As the manga develops, his background becomes clearer. In volume two, he states he's there only to bring back Meroko, but with barely any luck, because she devoted herself to Takuto. However, as the story progresses he develops a stronger relationships with the other characters, mainly Mitsuki. Unlike the anime, the manga explains Izumi's past life as a human. He was a boy named Lio Izumi (6 years of age), whose mother, Kana Izumi, became depressed and abusive after his father died. Because Lio's appearance was similar to his father's, it angered Kana who regularly abused him, and because his bruises were visible he was prevented from going outside. Izumi, desperate to make his mother happy, decided to take a chance when he saw it. Once his bruises became less visible Kana took him out shopping, where Izumi ran and headed for the train tracks, ignoring the barrier as it went down. His initial thought was that if he died, his mother would be happy, therefore fulfilling his own wish. As he turned to look at his mother, he saw a smile across her face, before the train hit. (Vol. 5 - Ch. 20) When he woke up he found himself still unhappy, and that his own wish was not granted, even though he thought he was right. His memories stayed with him, which usually does not happen with shinigami's. During a form sort-out with Takuto and Meroko he finds out his mother is due to die, which he hides and later revisits her in her moment of death. There, he tries to find any hope that his feelings would change, and although he saw her smiling, nothing did, after that he retrieved her soul, his last words to her being "I'm a shinigami... Mother." Mitsuki later helps him realize within the same chapter that it was not his mother's happiness that he wanted, but for her to call out to him from the train tracks, and call his name again. He considers Mitsuki as a big sister, Arina Tanemura stated in the Fullmoon Dictionary in Volume 7. Physical appearance Has bronze-ish blond hair and is known to wear yellow and black clothes (with a red tie) as they were the colors of the train tracks he died on. He also wears a dog hat which he refuses to take off because he finds his ears embarrassing. In the end of the manga he wears Meroko's Milmake outfit which before didn't suit his liking. (Arina said wearing his Milmake costume expressed the depth of his love for Me-chan). Personality and traits Relationships Meroko Before the story, Izumi and Meroko were partners, though it was one-sided. However, after he ended their Shinigami partnership, he became partners with Jonathan. During the story of the manga, his relationship with her was undecided, but by the end of the story they became lovers again. Trivia Appearances Manga *In the Middle of a Hollow Sea Anime *The New Death Spirits, Izumi and Jonathan *The Gentleman On the Swing *An E-mail from Eichi? *The Best New Singer Award *A Present from Full Moon *I Can't Sing Ever Again *Tender Hearts *Izumi's Enticing Offer *On the Night of the New Moon *Desire to Live *She Can't Turn Into Full Moon!? *Mitsuki's Feelings—Meroko's Feelings *I Just Can't Tell Him *Day of Destiny *Searching For The Full Moon External links *Izumi Lio fanlisting References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shinigami